


Aberrant

by TrifectaIII



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, F/F, M/M, but you wont know what lmao, there gon be a plot twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrifectaIII/pseuds/TrifectaIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is content in his normal life.  He's going to college in washington for psychology, he and dave are rooming together.  Dave even goes to the same school!  Rose and jade are going to school in the mid west and they skype every weekend.  All in all its a good life.  But dave and rose have a bit of a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> ho boi r u in for some shit my friend. and by shit i mean my writing is terrible please leave constructive criticism.
> 
> enjoy

Just being near Dave made john feel safe. There was just something about him that felt strong, something special, he just didn't know what. Dave was one of his best friends since he met him in highschool. They'd been in grade 11. The only thing about Dave that bugged him, however, was his damn mask.

Not a literal mask, mind you, he was too vain for that even IF it wasn't a completely ridiculous notion. No, his smirk, shade, and honestly entire attitude was enough of a mask. The kind for hiding in plain sight. While it bothered him, he didn't pester Dave about it. The man had a right to his personal privacy, if he wanted to open up to john about whatever it was he was hiding, he would.

'Dave' he thought. 'Dave Strider' What an odd name. Until John had met him, the only associations he had to the word "strider" were those water strider bugs, and lord of the rings. It used to make him think of fantasy pubs, and bugs, and water, but now it conjured up images of shades, the colour red, the sound of a half put together beat, and for some reason gears. He didn't know why gears, it just seemed fitting.

John sighed and leaned against the arm of his chair. it wasn't the most comfortable, but it was a nice colour so he didn't mind. The only cobalt blue armchair he could find that wasn't disgustingly floral, or styled to look like that "modern" furniture that's all angles and firm cushions. Dave, in contrast, was sprawled out on the floor rmbling about something or another. Honestly john had stopped paying attention ages ago, instead electing to daydream. Unfortunately for him daydreaming meant thinking odd thoughts about his best friend of five years. He didn't really mind, he'd known he was pan since grade 12, it was still weird though. Especially since it was towards his _best friend_ , he didnt want to ruin anything between them by developing some romantic feelings on someone who didn't reciprocate them.

Glancing at Dave John sighed quietly. He really was handsome though. His hair was super curly and bleached blond, and his skin was dark brown, which offered a sharp contrast. He had a masculine yet delicate structure to him, delicate sharp angles. His face was thin and his nose was rounded, with thick lips under them. 

John worried at his lip absently and decided to continue his thinking, it didn't look like Dave was going to stop rambling any time soon. Normally it'd be considered rude to ignore someone, but he and Dave had made an agreement long ago for john to let Dave ramble on as much as he wanted, and john would shut up during the intense parts of johns movies. So really, he didn't feel too bad.

He thought back to when he met Dave. It had been on his birthday, April 13th when they were in grade 11. He'd just turned 17 and been glitter-bombed with green and blue by jade. she was a lot less tactless than him when it came to birthday pranks, but it was still fun. In his haste to escape more handfuls of glitter, he'd ran RIGHT into the new transfer student.

John had turned around to apologise and found himself looking up at a handsome african boy who was maybe a foot taller than him. At this point he hadn't known he was pan or even liked guys, no one had ever caught his eye before, so he was confused and flustered and confused about being flustered etc and instead of saying sorry he ended up sputtering out something about birthdays, glitter, and his sister jade, and stuck his hand out to shake.

After about 20 seconds of awkward silence Dave started laughing and shook johns hand. "sup man I'm Dave Strider."

"John!" he winced at the volume of his own voice "John. my name's John Egbert. Nice to meet you." he didn't seem bothered by Johns sudden yell.

Dave adjusted his shades and wiped a stray flake of glitter on his hand. "Nice to meet you too, man. See ya 'round." He said, slipping past john giving him that cool-kid salute and disappeared into the crowd. Well, as much as a 6 foot something kid can.

John Remembered Hoping to see Dave again.


	2. GOOD NEWS NERDS

i found the motherfuckin notebook and all the chapters ive got written up so far are in it

yall gonna get a STORY 

stand by and itll be up some time in the next week, stay tuned kiddos

**Author's Note:**

> YELLS this is m first actually long ish fic i have no idea how many chapters but judgeing on how its going it might be around like, 5 maybe 6, although uh, theres a chance itll go to around 10+ so like, bear with me yall.  
> anyway, yeah. have some john reminiscing. see ya next chapter my dudes.
> 
> yeah ik its a lot of john thinking about dave but can you lame him. anyway, the chapters will probably get longer once i get into the groove, i have a lot of plans for this shit. its kind of all over the place atm bc im idk trying to establish johns pov as well as i can, and the how they met shit is important yet i cant just start then and do a mad timeskip or it'd ruin what im going for.


End file.
